yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Celina
| appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | ja_voice = }} Selena (セレナ, Serena), or Serena is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. She is a dimensional counterpart to Yuzu Hiragi from Duel Academy in the Fusion Dimension. Design Appearance Selena has dark purple hair tied into a ponytail with a large yellow ribbon, and green eyes. Her face is the same as Yuzu's. Her hair also features two light blue bangs that fall to either side of her face, similar to Yuzu. She wears a red jacket that bears some resemblance to Duel Academy's Slifer Red jacket, with a yellow stripe and a green-and-yellow star emblem on each sleeve. Also, like Yuzu, she wears a mysterious bracelet. Etymology Selena's name is a common American and Greek name derived from the Greek Selene referring to the Goddess of the Moon in Greek Mythology. This is fitting given that she uses a Deck themed around the moon in the Anime. She has also been referred to as "Serena" (possibly due to the "L"/"R" confusion that is common in Japanese-English translations), which comes from the Latin serēnus, meaning "clear, tranquil, or serene". Personality When first introduced, she is constantly trying to prove herself worthy to Reo Akaba and wants to fight Duel Academy's enemies, and even members of Duel Academy when necessary. She's strong-willed and determined to prove that she is strong and is willing to put herself in danger to prove this. Ironically, while wanting respect, she is very rude to others, believing herself superior to them. Also, in her desire to earn respect and the right to move about freely, she is shown amoral in her actions. She is willing to randomly attack any and all Duelists who use Xyz Monsters, even innocent bystanders in the same manner Shun would randomly attack any LDS students and teachers prior to cooperating with the latter, simply to prove her self-worth with no regard in how her actions affect others. Because of her obsession to demonstrate her skills, she seeks to fight the strongest Duelists she can find and is frustrated and disappointed when she defeats "worthless opponents". She is also proud, and easily infuriated, as seen when Dennis Set a monster and a Spell/Trap Card, taking it as a provocation to her skills, all the while ignoring his reasons (namely a bad draw) as excuses. Biography History Three years prior to the events of the series, Selena attempted to escape the island by going on the run, while being chased through the halls of Duel Academy by faculty members, and eventually found herself with her back to a wall. She Dueled against them in a Battle Royal, but just when she was about to get cornered, Declan who was observing the Duel from the top of the wall behind her, Summoned "D/D Cerberus" to protect her. She then took the hand he offered her, and he pulled her up over the wall. They fled to the harbor, where she realized that he wasn't from Duel Academy, and asked how he was able to get there without a boat. She said she wanted to leave to grasp her future, but then Reo Akaba appeared with several Obelisk Force members and told her that her future was there. She asked why Reo was keeping her trapped at Duel Academy despite understanding her abilities, to which he merely responded that the time was not right to use them. She argued that now should be the time to add her to the vanguard squad, as the invasion of the Xyz Dimension was about to start. The Obelisk Force squad then grabbed her by the arms, and Reo told her that he would definitely find her and bring her back, no matter where she would run. The Obelisk Force carried her away, kicking and fighting to free herself. Maiami Championship Selena was first seen outside the room where Sora Shiun'in was undergoing examinations at Duel Academy. She overheard his demands to be let back into the Standard Dimension, as there were remnants of the Xyz Duelists there, and smiled, having found an opportunity to impress Reo. In the Duel Academy corridor, Selena told Barrett she would go to Standard even if he tried to stop her. Barrett replied that he wanted to go with Selena instead of trying to stop her, to which Selena commented that he was the first guard who didn't try to stop her. They went to Maiami City and watched Dipper win his first-round Maiami Championship Duel on a giant screen by the roadside. She was noticed by Ally at that point, who was passing by that place and mistook her for Yuzu Hiragi. Soon after that, she cornered Dipper in an alley and sealed him in a card. Her next target was Yuu Sakuragi, whom she had learned was an Xyz user after watching his Duel. She found him in a hallway at Maiami Stadium and proceeded to challenge him, but his appearance there was revealed to be a ruse by Declan, who immediately appeared and warned Yuu to leave. Selena tried to chase after him, but Declan held her off by grabbing her arm. Selena threatened to take Declan out first for getting in her way, until Barrett challenged Declan instead. Selena watched the Duel from the sidelines; after Barrett lost, she turned to leave, until Declan called her by name and told her to wait. He commented that she wasn't Yuzu Hiragi, and Selena asked who Yuzu was. Declan explained that Yuzu was someone from Standard that resembled Selena and introduced himself, asking her if she remembered him and if she had been sent by Reo Akaba as a vanguard for an invasion. Selena denied working with Reo, having come to Standard of her own free will, and she admitted that she remembered Declan too, as she'd been trapped in that castle since Declan's appearance in her world. Declan explained that he was opposing Reo and offered an alliance, but Selena refused, explaining that she was after the Xyz users in Standard under the belief that defeating them would make Reo Akaba acknowledge her abilities. She gave Declan the card containing Dipper's soul, calling him a disappointment. Declan informed her that neither Dipper nor Yuu were her target, though he claimed to not know the Duelist from the Xyz Dimension who had defeated Sora. Declan warned Selena that he would be considering her an enemy even if she wasn't working with Reo and would take appropriate action. Barrett, overhearing this, activated the forced return function of his Duel Disk, returning to the Fusion Dimension, but alerting them to Selena's location. Selena explained that there would be people from Duel Academy coming after her, which would cause more than just a disturbance, but claimed that once she'd defeated them and the Duelist from the Xyz Dimension, Reo would have no choice but to acknowledge her abilities before departing. The next day, she waited outside the stadium where the Top 16 of the Maiami Junior Youth Championship were, knowing that the Xyz Duelist had to be in there. While she was in the Jungle Area, Selena saw Dennis Macfield using an Xyz Monster during a Duel on a TV screen and headed to the Volcano Area, just missing seeing another Xyz user, Shun Kurosaki, who, unbeknownst to her, was her real target. She arrived in the Volcano Area where Dennis had just defeated Yuzu Hiragi, the girl Declan had told her about. Selena ignored Yuzu, who thought Selena was another girl, Ruri, and immediately challenged Dennis, accusing him of being a remnant of the Xyz Dimension. Yuzu tried to protest that they were in the middle of a tournament, but Dennis accepted the challenge. Selena Fusion Summoned "Moonlight Cat Dancer" on her first turn, but rather than Xyz Summon, Dennis played defensively. Selena was furious at his continued denial of being an Xyz remnant and his defensive play and she dealt massive damage to him on her next turn. Dennis claimed that he was going to get serious, but upon apparently getting a bad draw he desperately Set a monster and a card. Thinking that Dennis was underestimating her, Selena prepared to end the Duel. Dennis was about to make a counter, but he was distracted and defeated by Selena's attack. Six Obelisk Force members arrived and advanced on Selena and Yuzu, but the girls were saved by the Youth Squad's arrival and evacuated from the area by Hikage and Tsukikage. They ended up in the Iceberg area, where Selena brashly claimed that she didn't need the assistance. Yuzu again asked Selena if she was Ruri, however Selena denied it and she introduced herself to Yuzu. She explained why the Obelisk Force were after her and why she'd come to the Standard Dimension, stating that she was hunting the Xyz remnants. Yuzu claimed that the Academy's members had sadistically hunted the people of the Xyz Dimension, an accusation that Selena denied, as she believed the Academy's Duelists to be honourable warriors. As she claimed that the Xyz Duelists should have had pride even if they lost, Yuzu angrily pointed out that the Duelists' families were also being affected. She explained the history of Yuto, Ruri and Shun to Selena and clarified that it was Shun that Selena was after, suggesting that Selena confirm what Yuzu had told her with him. Selena agreed, and Yuzu offered to switch clothes with Selena to act as a decoy for the Academy (though Yuzu had to remind Selena to hide behind a rock so that Tsukikage wouldn't see them.) After the switch, Yuzu and Selena narrowed down Shun's probable location to the Ancient Ruins area and the two parted ways. Deck Selena plays a "Moonlight" Deck focused on Fusion Summoning. Her ace card is "Moonlight Cat Dancer", which she reinforces with cards such as "Moonlight White Rabbit" and "Moonlight Dance" to disrupt the opponent's field and allow "Cat Dancer" to attack multiple times via its effect. Duels References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V characters